MY LIFE
by humphrey367
Summary: A short story of Humphrey, how he loved Kate and how he fought to get her.


MY LIFE

Introduction.

Hey, my name is Humphrey cooper, I am a professional comedian, I have a beautiful wife and three kids, I won't tell you the names but you will eventually find out. I will relate my story to you, so it begins…..

10 years ago (jasper city Canada)

This was it, I was driving my crappie car down the road to kates house I finally made up my mind and was about to tell her that I loved her, that I wanted to be with her, this was my last day to do it since I would be leaving to Idaho state university, I had received a full scholarship, thanks to my acts and grades in school, here I was in kates house driveway, her house was one of the best in the neighborhood. I saw her car parked outside along with another car I didn't recognize, I didn't gave it too much importance and proceeded to knock on the door nervously. The door opened with a crack, the most beautiful girl came out with a huge smile, "Humphrey" she said giving me a hug, kate and I have been really good friends since elementary, "nice to see you kate I replied". "what brings you around here Humphrey" she asked with a heartwarming smile, " I just came to say that-" I was interrupted by someone. The someone I hated, it was garth, he had been pretending to be my friend just to get kate, but when kate wasn't there he would beat me up and threaten me. "who is it baby" he said hugging and kissing kates neck" this confused me, "oh it's just Humphrey baby" she said returning the kiss. In that right moment my heart broke into a million pieces. Realizing that garth had won kate.

"well kate I just wanted to say, goodbye I'm leaving for college" I said but she didn't even listened because she was too busy kissing garth, this angered me and I just left. I looked in the mirror with tears on my eyes, and drove directly home, where I fell asleep with a heart broken.

Next day 9:00

Here we are again driving my crappy car, but this time on the highway directly to Idaho university, I have 3 goals on my mind right now, one complete my career as a comedian, two exercise and get in shape, three not to fall in love again. and with those three goals on mind I totally forgot about kate and continued with the trip of life.

6 years later

Here we are again, but not in a crappy car, but in my 2015 GTR. If you still haven't noticed I completed my goals, I am a famous comedian earning millions a year, I managed to get myself in shape and I also box and the third one also I didn't fell in love, sure I had fun with girls, but I turned cold hearted, I would only use them for one night only and then ditch them and move on. I am now driving down the highway back to jasper Canada, enjoying the view and my car, I wonder what happened with Kate, and I bought a mini mansion back in jasper close to the beach. Since my parents were brutally murdered by someone I have no family in jasper or anywhere else, I'm the last cooper I guess.

Finally I'm home, but everyone I knew I don't recognize anymore, I visited my friends and they are still the same except that they are married and some of them have kids, I asked for kate but neither of them had seen her. I proceeded to look for eve, kates mom. I drove to her old house, the house looked old and lt needed some work. I knocked on the door and there it was eve, "who are you" she asked, "remember me eve? It's me Humphrey" I said. She looked into my eyes and tears began falling down her cheeks, "oh Humphrey, I missed you so much, you are like a son to me" she said hugging me tightly. "I know eve, I love you too" I said. And with that she invited me in for some coffee and then the topic of kate came to the table. "so where is kate I asked" as soon as I asked that her smile faded and began crying again. In that moment I feared the worst, "eve please tell me she is not dead" I said almost crying with my heart on my hands. "no she is not, but she is close to be" she said sobbing, "what do you mean" I asked intrigued. "Humphrey, since you left things changed, kate was dating that pathetic garth that the only thing he did was impregnate my daughter and abandon her and her daughter, kate couldn't finish her studies and had to work to take care of her daughter and on top of that I had an accident and I'm not able to work anymore, only Winston and kate are the ones that sustain this house and family" she said looking down. I was speechless that's the worst that could happen to this family, I was furious with garth, "eve, I'm so sorry to hear that" I said bringing her to an embrace.

After some talking someone came to the house, it was a lawyer and all he said was "I'm sorry Mrs. Eve but I failed to get your house out of the bank and they have requested for you to leave immediately" and then he left Eve fainted after that but I caught her. I got some water and began to clean her face she then woke up and began to cry again. "what are we going to do" she began screaming and saying it over and over. "eve relax, you can stay in my house as long as you want, it has six bedrooms and I only need one, plus I need to go back to California most of the times" I said with a smile. She hugged me and said thank you, after that we got the moving trucks and began moving the most important stuff. After everything was done I told eve to get in the car, but she came down with kates five years old daughter, she looked just like her mother, blond hair and some beautiful amber eyes. After that we got out and left a note to kate and Winston with the address of the house and a brief story telling them what happened. After that we walked out to the car, and eve noticed it. "wow, Humphrey where did you get this" she said looking at the car, " it's just one of my hobbies, collecting cars " I said with a smile. " yeah, I heard that you became a famous comedian " she said with a smile. After that we got in the car and drove home.

Once in the house, I got the two ladies settled in their respective rooms, and I went to the garage to work on the GTR, after some hours of work the garage door opened slowly, I looked at it and kates daughter was walking in with a huge smile, I smiled to her and asked what she was doing here. "I made you this" she said giving me a macaroni chain, "thank you" I said hugging her, after that she told me thank you, because she knew I helped her grandma. I told her it was fine and took her back to her room after that, I went to bed and relaxed for some time.

I woke up to someone peaking on my door, it's weird because when I wake up, I wake up really confused, but I recognized the intruder as a female, "who's the-" I said falling of the bed. "oh my god are you ok" she asked, "yeah" I said stopping on my tracks, that voice, I know that voice "kate?" I asked.

"yes, it's me Humphrey" she said with a smile. This time kate looked older but perfectly hot, her beauty never left is still there, I was in a trance looking at her beautiful amber eyes, she noticed this and blushed a little, "so, are you ok" she asked. I only limited myself to nodding, an awkward silence invade the room and it was broken by eve calling her down, now kates face had a frown and a sad face, "I'll be back Humphrey, we need to talk" she said with a sigh. I walked downstairs and made my way into the kitchen and there was eve talking to kate, and she seemed to be crying, it broke my heart but, I was now confused, so I just grabbed the keys of the car and went to the closest track in jasper. I paid my entrance and rushed into the track, as I made my first corner thoughts of kate came rushing into my mind, like a lottery wheel, all the thoughts from when we were kids were there, but the wheel stopped in one thought, the last day I saw kate, the day I was going to tell her I loved her, the day she ignored me like a person she doesn't like, as I kept thinking on that I kept pressing the gas pedal I was now going 185 mph, as I came to the last corner another thought made its way into my mind, one I had forgotten, as the engine roared and the tires smoked, the memory of kate and I kissing when we were in 5th grade, made my heart happy, and as I crossed the finish line I figured that I was still madly in love with kate and that I actually never could get rid of that, it's like in the last past 6 years I just turned off my love for her, and now it just automatically turned on, I know it sounds weird but it is what it is. As I parked the car in the parking lot I began to think more and more to the point where I just fell asleep.

BOOM, a thunder roared in the sky waking me up stunned. I looked outside and it was dark and foggy, after that I pulled my phone out and it was 12:00 pm and it started raining, the track was still open for drifters that like this weather but I needed to go. I inserted the key in the car, twisted it and the sound of the twin turbo engine roaring to life flooded my ears, god I love this car I thought. After my little make out with my car, yea I kissed her and told her she was beautiful, I began driving home the rain kept hitting the windows and I just couldn't see very much, but I managed to get to the entrance of my house, I pushed my password and the gates opened I drove in to the garage, I was ashamed because this car is loud and I think I just wake up everyone in the house, just the thing I didn't wanted to do. I turned off the engine and went inside, all the lights were off and I made my way into my room, I was so tired that I didn't notice kate sleeping in my bed, I didn't give it any importance since I was 95% asleep already, but my mind thought it was my mom, since I used to sleep with her when I was scared of thunderstorms. "mom, I'm scared" I said getting into bed and falling asleep. That night I had the dream of my parents and me having a good old time, when we used to go to the fair, to amusement parks, we used to have fun and the dream was all happy until the end when I had to see them being burned in the funeral home, when I had to be there to bury their ashes. I woke up screaming and crying and was really nervous but I calmed down when the soft arms of someone started to massage my back. I t are you looked back and gasped, kate was there massaging my back with a soft smile on her beautiful lips, "oh, good morning kate, what are you doing here" I asked, she giggled a little, "oh I wanted to talk to you last night, remember but you weren't here, so I decided to wait for you in here and probably fell asleep in the process,…. I hope you're not mad'' she said. "not at all'' I replied. "were you drunk yesterday?" she asked, "oh no I was just tired and sleepy, That's all, and why you ask " I said looking into her deep amber eyes. "because, you kept hugging me tight and calling me mom…"she said, at that moment I was blushing madly, "oh, sorry about that" I replied, "no its ok, I quiet liked it" she said smiling. I was kind of confused at that moment but decided to ignore it. "so what did you wanted to talk about" I asked.. "first, let me tell you that you look great" she said looking at me from head to toes, "thanks I replied red as a tomato'' "and second, I'm sorry about what I did before you left, I know I ignored you and I'm sorry about it, my life went to hell since that moment, and all because I had to fall for that prick" she said crying, I hugged her tightly and told her it was ok. "now you are here helping me when I treated you like that" she added crying even more. "hey listen don't worry about that, I am helping you and your family because I love you all, because I feel good around you all, and you can stay in this house as long as you want, in fact I have a surprise for your mom" I said with a mischievous smile. She looked at me with a smile but then got confused. "a surprise for my mother?" she asked, yea I said letting her go. And was about to get the sheets of to get up but I noticed that I was naked, I frowned and she noticed, "what's wrong" she asked. "umm…kate… can you step out?" I asked with an embarrassed smile. "why" she asked, "well I'm kind of naked" I answered, she smiled and blushed at the same time. "ok Humphrey, I will be waiting for you downstairs with the breakfast'' she said going out the door. I got up and went to the bathroom.

Kates p.o.v

Wow Humphrey is so hot, I can't believe I've never felt this way for him before, and I knew he was naked I saw him last night, while he was getting undressed, I had to admit that I was kind of turned on by that, heck I even was rubbing myself, ugh I'm crazy I said to myself, all those thoughts were going through my mind, and crazy ideas about Humphrey and I were flowing down. As I walked down the stairs, I began thinking on what Humphrey was going to give my mom, since he said he had a surprise in store for her, I wondered what it was, I don't know why but I'm always really curious about stuff, I made my way into the kitchen were my mom had cooked eggs and bacon, my favorites, "hey mom' I said, "hey honey, what were you doing up there with Humphrey?, I heard all kinds of noises" she asked with one eyebrow up, I blushed a little knowing what she was referring to, 'no mom it's not like that, I was sort of apologizing to Humphrey" I said kind of sad. "yea but you don't need to sleep with him to tell him you are sorry" she said smiling big. "mom" I said with a frown on my face. "I'm just messing around Kate, but I know you are falling for him" she added, oh my god how does she know? , "why do you say that" I said with a fake mad face, "oh Kate don't come here with those fake faces, you know dam right that I am right, I can see it right in your eyes, quite frankly I like that, humphrey is a good guy, I've always wanted you two to form a bond more than friends, but it never happened" she said kind of sad. "to be honest, yes mom, I had a crush on humphrey on 5th grade, we even kissed but later on I changed" I said crying "I lost him" I added. "well that's what you get for being the way you were, you screw up big times kate, what the fuck were you thinking when you got involved with garth? How many times did I tell you that he was no good? How many times kate? How many? She said mad. "I'm sorry mom" I said hugging her. "its ok honey, I'm here" she said , "now go to the garage and look in the shelves for salt, because little humphrey here, never cooks and doesn't have salt in here. She added, I nodded and went looking for the garage until I found it at the far end of the house, I opened the door and gasped, there were 3 of my favorite cars in there, there was a GTR, a SLS, and a R8 I was speechless, I kept walking around the garage looking for the salt, and at the end there was a forth car, Humphreys old charger, it looked like he was restoring it himself, before this car looked nowhere near a charger but now it was awesome, this car brought that one last memory when humphrey left, I began to tear up crying, "memories" I heard someone said behind me. "I've had them before" he added, I turned around to see humphrey standing there with his hands in his pockets with a tear on his left eye and looking at me. "I'm sorry humphrey" I said hugging him" "its ok Kate" he said, at that moment I felt safe in his arms I felt warm, a feeling I only got in 5th grade with this same guy, and at that same moment I realized that humphrey, was made for me, and I would not let anyone have him. " anyways, what are you doing here" he said with a smile. "oh mom sent me to look for salt" I answered I had his hands on mines and I wasn't planning on letting them or humphrey go. "oh, I don't have any salt, but I'm going to the store right now, want to come" he asked, today was Saturday which meant I don't have to work I have free today and tomorrow, "sure" I said smiling, '"let me go get ready" I added as I walked inside, he stayed in the garage doing something to his car, I walked in to where I had my clothes and picked a tight dress and some nice shoes, only for humphrey. I kept repeating on my mind, when I was ready I walked downstairs and my mom saw me, 'now where are you going and most importantly where is the salt", "oh I'm going with humphrey to the store because he has no salt" she seemed to be on a maze "ok go ahead but be careful" she said I walked in the garage, but humphrey wasn't there so I walked down and made my way to his old charger, there was a shirt at the side and some legs sticking out the front of the car, "I'm ready" I screamed, I've must of have scared him because after that I heard something hitting some metal and a yelp of pain, after that a groaning Humphrey came out, but as soon as he came out, he started laughing. "Good one" he said laughing, I didn't even said anything I was in a trance looking at his body, he was more than hot, he was perfect. "hum Kate?" he said putting his shirt on, "oh what.. sorry" I said, "its ok, let's go" he said. I followed him to the middle car which was the GTR, but he went to the other side of the car which was the side of the R8 I thought we were going to ride the R8 but I was wrong, as I was walking to the other side of the r8 I noticed that he was just opening the passenger side of the GTR for me to get in, I walked in and went inside the car, this car was even more amazing from the inside, humphrey closed the door and walked to the driver's side, in the process I began to notice what a gentleman humphrey was, garth never even opened a door for me, ever.

I looked to were Humphrey was and he turned the car on, the car roared to life with the whistle sound of the twin turbo, I was into cars also, I had to sell my rx7, which was the only fast car I had, after that Humphrey began driving of the garage into the drive way which then turned into the road, the view was magnificent, the beach looked so astonishing beautiful, I was lost in the paradise, 20 minutes later, we managed to get to the store, getting allot of looks because of the car, Humphrey parked the car and we stepped out, we walked inside, Humphrey being the gentleman he is opened the door for me, he grabbed a cart and began to following me. "grab anything you need, there is nothing at home, and don't worry about the money, I will pay" he said smiling. ''ok little Humphrey' I said winking at him, "little Humphrey" he asked "yep that's how my mom, calls you" I said, he only smiled and nodded, we continued walking down the aisles getting everything for the house, at the last isles one of Humphreys ex-girlfriends appeared behind him, and just straight up kissed him, it was candy, ugh she pissed me off, Humphrey quickly pulled off from the kiss and asked who she was, "it's me baby, candy" she said handing him a piece of paper with some numbers, "call me if you want to have fun" she said winking an eye, she then walked away pushing me aside. I was furious, Humphrey noticed it and asked if I was ok, to which I replied with a yes, but deep inside I was dying of jealousy, we went to pay and I walked fast to the car, I wanted to get out of there, Humphrey opened the truck and started putting bags in it, after that he got inside, and saw me dead mad, "Kate, are you, ummm jealous" he asked, I blushed but quickly denied it "no, I just simply think it's not prudent to go and kiss everyone" I said sounding a little bit mad, Humphrey frowned and turned the car on, he turned to me and said the following "kate I need to tell you something" he said getting close to me "what " I asked still kind of mad, he placed his hand softly on my cheek moving it down to my neck touching the sweet spot in it and then something less unexpected happened he just kissed me right there, we were kissing for more than five minutes and at the end, we managed pulled out "I love you" he said with a tear coming down his left cheek from his eye, "I grabbed his head with both my hands happy and smiling and pulled him into another passionate kiss which lasted more than the first one and when we finished I told him that I loved him also and that I never forgot that kiss we had in 5th grade. "and yea Humphrey, I was jealous" I replied blushing slightly and smiling big. Humphrey only chuckled and began driving home, and I noticed that he was very happy, we made our way home and placed everything in its place, after that it was Humphreys and I time.

Humphrey's p.o.v

I finally told Kate that I loved her and everything worked out great. As I was walking up the stairs to my room, I sensed Kate behind me and something weird happened, she just grabbed my ass like nothing. I only smiled at her. After that we got to my room and she just straight up pushed me into the bed, I was astonished this was going fast but of course I let it happened.

Kate: "take me Humphrey, I've waited long enough" she said kissing me even harder.

Kate are you sure about this, I asked she only nodded yes, after that I began taking her shirt off and god she was hot. Her breasts were perfect as I was doing my job kissing her neck making my way down, soft moans were filling the room. I looked at her and she had her amber eyes full of lust. I took her jeans out and revealed her pink panties. I took them off and began doing wonders to her. She moaned even louder to the point where I wondered if eve was listening to us.

Kate: "Humphrey, where did you learned this, it's like you are an expert you are so good at this" she said moaning.

Well Kate college teaches you allot I said with a wink and went back to work. After 5 minutes of work she came out without a warning.

Kate: "I'm sorry" she said between giggles.

Its ok baby I said, it's quite delicious.

Kate: "oh really, and I love it when you call me baby" she said as she turned me around.

Kate's p.o.v

As I turned Humphrey around I began to take his shirt off and god he was perfectly fit his abs showed so perfectly and got me into a trance, finally when I got out of it I began kissing his neck getting soft giggles from him, "you are so cute when u giggle" I said smiling. After that I worked my way to his pants and unbuttoned them. I took his boxers off and revealed a monster, I began sucking it and Humphrey began to moan. He was tough to get to cum but after like 25 minutes of hard work he came out. "salty" I said.

Humphrey: "where?" he asked looking up.

What are you talking about I asked curious.

Humphrey" well you said salty, so I thought he was here" he said laughing.

Oh my god Humphrey stop playing I said. After that I asked Humphrey if he was ready, and apparently he was because he went right in. he was so big and made me feel marvelous. We had sex for hours to the point where we fell asleep.

Next day

Humphrey's p.o.v

I woke up feeling really good, kate was sleeping by my side, I wondered why but then I remembered what happened yesterday and to be honest I loved it. But then something came to mind, we didn't use protection. I quickly woke Kate up. She asked why I woke her up and told her what I just found out. Surprisingly she was not upset.

Kate: ''don't worry Humphrey I would love to have your kid'' she said smiling.

Well if you want it then well have it I said kissing her forehead. After that someone knocked on the door, it was Winston. I felt really bad because I just slept with his daughter. Hold up Winston I said as I got off the bed and began to put my clothes on,

Winston: "its ok Humphrey, and Kate I need to talk to you too" he said and Kate and I just stared at each other.

We walked down to the living room and Winston and eve were there.

Winston: "please sit down" Winston added with a smile.

What do you want to talk about I asked.

Winston: "well as you know our house got taken away, and we don't want to disturb you so we are looking for another house to move in he said. I quickly interrupted him.

Sir there is no need I don't mind you staying in here, in fact I have a gift for you I said as I began to take a piece of paper out. This is a contract that's says that you can stay in this house as long as you need, and also Kate, I said turning to her, will you marry me. I asked. She began to cry of happiness and began to scream yes.

After that Kate and I got married everything I had dream had become true now I'm not the only cooper I have three kids and a beautiful wife and family. I continued my career as a comedian and continue my hobby of collecting cars. Kate is always by my side wishing me the best luck in the world, and to be honest I love her.

Sorry guys I haven't been posting anything but I have been very busy please let me know in the review section if you want me to write this short stories and keep working on the white Humphrey. Please rate and favorite I really appreciate It. And btw I started this story long time ago because like you I don't like to be waiting for people to update I like to read everything on one day, so I decided to do this, thank you guys, and ik it may have some mistakes sorry about that, I was in a rush.

11111 1


End file.
